


You're Holding the Fuse

by lyricalIcarus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (its philip), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, College Parties, F/M, First Meetings, Foster Care, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Implied Gang Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, M/M, Maria and James arent Married, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Minor suicidal tendancies, New York City, Other, Panic Attacks, Runner Alexander Hamilton, Stabbing, Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, Trans girl Adrienne, Underage Drinking, homoflexible, it gets super sad im sorry, mentions of drug use, once i learn how to link it i will!, sorry., the author knows v little bout nyc, there is a playlist, this is kind of important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalIcarus/pseuds/lyricalIcarus
Summary: I was a firecracker, baby, with something to proveNow I gotta contend with the living bluesI could've missed it, I never knewChain reaction but you're holding the fuse(Alternatively titled: The Story of Alex, Eliza and everyone and everything in between)updates biweekly on Saturdays!





	1. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing all alone in the morning light  
> The sunshine riptide  
> You came in like a wave when I was feeling alright

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

The sound of feet hitting the damp pavement is what brings focus to Alexander. In the city that never truly sleeps, the constant smack of his feet pounding the pavement grounds him. Looking around, the city starts to shake the quiet away and gives way to the sound of garbage trucks grinding away, the opening up shouts from storefront owners setting things up for the day. The sky fades from lilac to a pink-orange, and then finally opening up to a blue sky. Clouds were scattered in the sky, the early morning sun casting warmth over his New York City.

Despite this, his spine was wound tight and nerves frayed. His mind rattled with a laundry list of things that needed to be done by the end of the day: classes, work-study, a lunch meeting with a professor about a possible internship at a firm in the city, he needed to then head to the library to get to his tutoring gig (scholarships can only go so far), and he’s scheduled to get dinner with Herc, Laf, and John.

 _John._ Alex hadn’t talked to him alone since everything that happened at a Halloween party held by some acquaintance in some apartment in the city. He knew he deserved the cold shoulder, John was justified in his distance. Still, Alexander shivered at the thought of losing his best friend. Or it was the crisp early November air, he wouldn’t admit one way or the other.

Slowing his footsteps from a brisk jog to a steady walking pace, he ducked into the nearest coffee shop and checked the time. 7:28 am, enough time to pick up a coffee and maybe indulge in a pastry and still have time to shower before his first class of the day at 9:30. Perfect.

Stepping up to the register, he orders his large black coffee, no sugar add skim milk. Moving to the side to wait, Alexander takes down his sweaty ponytail to smooth it back, only to have the hair tie snap while taking it out.

“Shit. Fantastic, wonderful,” grumbled the young man, along with a few more colorful words, under his breath. Or he thought it was under his breath until someone tapped his shoulder a firm 3 times. He turned, ready to just scowl at the poor soul, and was stopped in his tracks. Instead of an angry soccer mom who wants to scold him for using "disgusting language", he was greeted by warm almond-shaped eyes and light pink lips curled into a soft smile. Her hand was outstretched, and in her hand was a brown hair tie.

“Rough morning already?” Her lips stretched from a soft smile to a grin, amusement coloring her features. “Here, I know how frustrating it can get when it never stays put,” she said, offering the hair tie again. It was after this that Alex fully took in the sight of the stranger before him.

She was beautiful.

Not in the way that Lafayette’s Adrienne was beautiful, with her dramatic cheekbones and full lips and warm brown skin and wide brown eyes. No, this woman was ethereal. Her brown eyes were framed by a thick fringe of lashes and a flick of liner. Her skin, lighter than his, was clear and smooth, cheeks rosy. He took note of the curtain of hair that fell around her shoulders, silky, inky black strands held back by a periwinkle headband. But what really took his breath away was the fact she was glowing. He wasn’t sure if it was the morning light filtering in, but she was absolutely glowing, at nearly 8 am in the morning.

He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but the sight before him made him want to reconsider. And he would say all of this if he hadn’t been staring at her like an utter idiot for the past 30 seconds. Flustered, he accepted the hair tie.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, rough day. Thank you…” he trailed off, not knowing her name but desperately needed to.

 Just as she opened her mouth to respond, they both jumped at the barista as he called out an order. "Green tea add mint for Eliza!”

Looking apologetic, she turned and gave him another smile. “That’s me. I’ve got to go, nice meeting you, ponytail guy" Hoisting a brown messenger bag covered in buttons on her shoulders, she picked up her tea from the counter, and was gone in a whirlwind of grey and blue fabric.

Alexander stood staring after her until he jumped again at his name being called, and shook himself out of it. He had a schedule to keep after all.

And if his heart fluttered a bit when he remembered the encounter, then that was just going to be put aside. In a city of millions, one random encounter rarely turned into two. And that was just fine with Alexander. Perfectly fine, he had a million things he had yet to do.

He had so much work to do. Feelings or not. Tying his hair back, he grabbed his coffee and left the warm shop, prepared to face the ever-encroaching winter and the mountain of work he had to do.

With one final glance around the coffee shop, he stepped outside and disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Sunshine Riptide by Fall Out Boy


	2. Ducking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time we tip the scales  
> With the weight of the world on ourselves now  
> And I've been wrong a thousand times or more  
> But I keep on letting on

“Alexander. We need to talk.”

Alexander stilled outside the doorway of his work-study, he had been hoping to duck out without being noticed. That obviously was a pipe dream, he knew that voice anywhere. The cadence of someone who spent a lot of time in Brooklyn, but not quite covering up the southern twang in his voice. The disembodied voice sounding unusually taut, a sure sign that one Alexander Hamilton was truly fucked.

 Sure enough, when he turned around he was greeted by the freckled, and quite frankly pissed looking, John Laurens. Those hazel eyes would normally disarm Alex, but now they were focused on him in an icy glare.

Swallowing and putting on a false bravado, he plastered on a smirk. “My dearest Laurens, I always have time for you.”

“Cut the shit Alexander, you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks,” snorted Laurens, unkindly. Shit.

“John, I have not. I’ve just been busy, you know things are for me. I swear-”

“Alexander, I know you. Don’t try and lie to me and say-”

“I wasn’t lying! I’m just swamped with work and class and practice and-”

“Whatever. This isn’t what I wanted to talk about. You know we need to talk about what happened.”

He was right. Alex knew he was right, and John did, too. That didn’t mean he was particularly thrilled to have that chat.

Before he responded, resigned to his fate of talking through emotions and the current state of their relationship, his phone alarm started going off, signaling his 1 pm lunch meeting with his professor/advisor/possible boss if he gets this internship.

 “Sadly, John, I’ve got to run. Lunch meeting with Washington and whatnot. We’ll talk later, yeah? I’ll see you and the guys at dinner.”

“You can’t keep running from your problems Alex. That may have worked before but what'll you do when you can't,” spat John, the straight line of his mouth turning into a frown.

“Well, I’ll burn that bridge when I get there.”

“Alex-”

 Before John could finish his name, Alexander was already out of earshot, mind swimming with the question. How long can he run? Is that what he’s doing?

 _No. No, I’m not_. Shaking his head clear of his inner turmoil, he strides out of the building and away from John. He has a lunch meeting to keep.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping into the Espresso Bar on campus, Alexander took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coffee beans and tea. The scent helped soothe his rattled nerves, still on edge from his conversation with John, and now anxious about his meeting with Professor Washington.

It’s not that the man was mean. Not in anyway, that’d be the furthest thing from the truth. But the fact of the matter was that he was simply intimidating. Standing at a solid 6’2, he cut a rather imposing figure. He had a way of looking through you, his already intense gaze made more so by his thick eyebrows. The man would seem like a marble statue, gleaming bald head and all, if it weren’t for the fact that he was often found with a lopsided smile, showing off the gap between his two front teeth. It was this fact that made him seem...human.

That aside, Washington was notorious for his firm, but fair, ways. He was the father figure to all of those who met him, whether they were his students or not. He particularly took a shine to Alexander, considering the immigrant a surrogate son, much to Alex’s chagrin. He could only hope that the fondness would work in his favor.

Ordering his second coffee of the day and after doing the mental math, springs for a croissant and an apple. While he waits for his order, he pulls out his phone to check the time. 1:16 pm. Late. He glances around the shop, searching for Washington, and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He doesn’t see him, meaning Washington was late as well.

After grabbing his purchases, he quickly grabs a table and waits. He kills some time by scrolling through Twitter, then switching to the CNN app. After he grows tired or disgruntled, whichever comes first, he resigns himself to more mindless scrolling down his feed until he hears the chair across from him scrape against the floor. Looking up, he is greeted by George Washington in a grey suit with a navy blue shirt. Looking sleek, professional and fashionable as ever.

“Sorry for running late, I had some paperwork to deal with beforehand. How are you, Alexander,” questioned the professor. His eyes quickly glanced down at Alex’s measly lunch and back up, lifting one thick, unamused eyebrow.

“I’m fine sir.”

“You’re still doing well in classes since the last time we spoke, correct?”

“Yes, sir. I still want to appeal to take on more than 18 credits, by the way.”

George let out a small chuckle at the tenacity of the sophomore sitting across from him. “And you are aware that the appeal will be denied, aren’t you Alexander? The limit was set to keep students such as yourself from burning out too quickly.”

Groaning, Alexander looked up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure where his advisor got the idea that he needed some kind of parent from, but it never ceased to annoy him. He was 20, he knew his limits. Sometimes he stretched himself thin, but he always figured out how to get things done, didn’t he? Supervision of things like “sleeping” or “eating actual meals” wasn’t needed, it wasn’t rocket science. Still, he couldn’t convince Washington, and so they went back in forth like this often.

“With all due respect, sir, I’m capable of taking on more than most. It’s not fair that everyone must follow the same guidelines in situations like this, in fact, I’d go as far to say that rules like this are-”

“Alexander, I understand that you're smart. You don't need to try and convince me. Furthermore, we are here to discuss more than you and your attempts to change the system.” At this, Alex sat up straighter. He had been hoping to hear anything about the possibility of TA-ing for one of Washington’s intro classes, along with interning under him.

“As it stands, there's a very good chance I’ll be able to approve you for the Teaching Assistant position. Of course, I'll have to check in with your coaches. But if you remain adamant about appealing for more credit hours, then you'll have to be denied due to you simply not having enough time.”

“Sir, that’s not fair-”

“Alexander it may not be fair but it's the truth. Despite what you want to believe, there are only 24 hours in each day, and you need to spend at least 8 of those sleeping. Do you see where I’m coming from, son?”

Pushing back a wince at the term of endearment, Alexander realized if he wanted this position, he’d have to swallow his pride. “Yes, sir. And the internship?”

“Again, that is a matter of time management. That, however, is at my sole discretion. I have yet to make a decision one way or another, but you’ll hear from me no matter what choice is. But I have it in good faith when I say there is a good chance that you'll be filling the intern position." “Of course, sir.”

The rest of the lunch was spent with idle chatter about recent events on campus and in the news, but Alexander’s mind never stopped going over what Washington said. He had a chance. A good chance. He couldn’t afford to throw away his shot with this. Not when he was so close to his goal.

Soon enough, the lunch was over, and both men rose from the table. Holding the rest of his drink in one hand, Washington extended the other for Alexander to shake.

“We’ll be in touch, son. But there is a chance the slot is yours.”

Grasping his hand firmly, Alexander gave it a shake, hope welling inside of his chest.

“If that’s the case, sir, I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! So I've decided I'll upload about once a week, on Saturday/Sunday (bc I'm shit at keeping deadlines) Also a serious question: would you guys want to see the list of who I have in mind for each character? Because I have it written down (along with majors/minors, who lives with who and where, and which college I've modeled their living situation near and major in. a lot of research went into this)
> 
> Comments feed my soul, kudos make my heart warm. enjoy babes  
> Chapter Summary: Hoping by X Ambassadors


	3. Run Me Like A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking I can see through this  
> And see what's behind  
> Got no way to prove it  
> So maybe I'm blind

Post lunch meeting with Washington, Alexander was back to bustling through campus, running through his cramped schedule, trying to figure the most time efficient way to get things done:

  * Second tutoring gig
  * Study hour
  * Weight Training
  * Dinner (?)



As he was moving the list items around in his head, he failed to notice the fact he was on a path to collide with someone until the very moment of impact. Suddenly, Alex found himself sprawled out on the pavement, his third cup of coffee dropping from his hands, the last dregs of liquid spilling onto the ground.

“Jesus, Alexander! Can you please at least try to pay attention to where you’re walking? You could’ve honestly hurt someone.” Shaking himself out of his head, he looked at the voice from above and was greeted by the lovely face of one very amused yet simultaneously unimpressed Angelica Schuyler.

Mustering up an embarrassed smile, Alexander stood and took the junior's hand in his own and pressed a small kiss to the back of it. “Angelica Schuyler, as I live and breathe. Accept my apology”, he asked almost shyly. He wouldn’t lie and say Angelica didn’t intimidate him. She radiated confidence and a fire that rivaled his own. She was sharp in both wits and looks, with a cut jawline and slender face.

Eyes sparkling with mirth, Angelica raises one thin eyebrow. “You’re forgiven, only because I happened to be looking for you. You do remember that we have a StuGov meeting today, correct?” Alexander’s face morphed into slight panic before schooling his expression back to, what he hoped was, a charming smile. Despite his best efforts, however, Angelica saw straight through him and dropped her hand from his, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was moments like this that reminded Alexander exactly why he was intimidated by (and attracted to) her. Her brown eyes narrowed into a suspicious gaze, manicured nails tapping against her arm. A penchant for pink did nothing to soften her angles, as her rose gold jacket only made the juxtaposition of the two that much more intense.

“Alexander Hamilton, do not tell me that you forgot. Of all people, you should be the one to remember when we have these meetings” she said, her tone stern and her eyes pinning Alexander to his spot. Realizing he would lose this battle, he heaved a sigh and let his shoulders sag.

“I’m sorry, Ang. Today has just been hectic, you know me. I had classes and work-study and that lunch meeting with G.Wash, not to mention I ran into John and that went as badly as you think. The meeting just kind of slipped my mind, I suppose.” He let his words linger in the air between them, shoving his hands into his pockets and choosing to look up at the sky rather than meet Angelica’s stare.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she clears her throat to get his attention. “Walk with me, ‘Lex,” her voice leaving no room for argument. Before he can even open his mouth to speak, Angelica has her slender fingers wrapped around his bicep in a deceptively strong grip, her plum nails digging into his skin as she dragged him alongside her until he gave up and went with it.

After walking in silence together for a while, Angelica is the first to speak.

“You aren’t overworking yourself again already, are you? Like, you’re only 20, Alex. You can’t burn yourself out or work yourself into an early grave, y’know,” her voice thick with concern. If he had bothered to spare a glance at Angelica, he would’ve her brows knit together as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Angelica, I am fine. I swear,” indignation lacing his words. Intellectually, he knows why she and Washington and everyone else in his inner circle worry. Last year, he’d pushed himself to the limits, the fear of failure being both his biggest motivation and obstacle. The shadow of St. Kitts loomed over his shoulder then, just as it did now, the ever-present weight of those who helped him get here, who placed their hopes and dreams on the back of a then 18-year-old Alexander. Working twice as hard in hopes of at least half as much, in hopes of shaking the fear that settled in his bones years before he came to the States.

It didn't work, not in the slightest. But damned if he didn’t try.

“Fine. I’ll take your word for it. Just….don't be stupid, okay?” Coming to a dead stop, Angelica turned to face him, face as open and honest as Alex had ever seen it. The sight made him fidget and uncomfortable, he wasn't used to seeing The Angelica Schuyler look so...helpless.

“You have my word. I mean it, I really am fine, Ang.” The promise was enough to satisfy her, or at least made her drop the topic for now. They both walked the rest of the way to their destination (the one Alex still had no clue about) in companionable silence. When Ang stopped them again, they were standing in front of the library. When Alex gave her a questioning look, she sighed and gave an exasperated look in return.

“Today’s StuGov meeting, remember? You and Thomas need to meet before to attempt to be amicable before the debating starts. Don’t give me that look Alex, Tom isn’t as bad as you want to make him out to be.”

“Angelica, there is no way of being ‘amicable’ with an arrogant, pompous snob such as Thomas Jefferson, and you can’t change my mind.”  
“Well, he is the one thing standing between you and your proposed budget for the year, so you better pretend.” Without another word, Angelica made her way inside the building, her heels making sharp clacks against the pavement, her mass of curls bouncing away as she turned the corner and out of sight.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alexander made some more adjustments to his schedule, pulled out his phone to cancel his tutoring session, and followed her inside. For now, all that could be done was to brace himself to square off against the professional pain in the ass and perpetual thorn in his side that was Thomas Jefferson.

Oh, joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the major delay, I went out of town twice and then things got hectic.  
> Also writers block kicked my teeth in, forgive me?
> 
> Chapter Summary: Human by Rag 'N Bone Man
> 
> (also im gonna be posting the character descriptions in either the next chapter or one after that, also if anyone can help me link the playlist (which is evergrowing) that's be lit)
> 
> As always: Thank you, i live for concrit and comments!


	4. The Man In The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs, who comes short again and again, because there is no effort without error and shortcoming.

If nothing else could be said for Alexander Hamilton, he had firm opinions. From politics to pizza toppings, he had no qualms about making it known.

Which is how everyone knew that he and Thomas Jefferson did not get along.

In theory, both men were similar; headstrong, intelligent, cunning wit and handsome to boot. But what works in theory often falls apart in reality, and the reality of the situation was that Alexander simply couldn’t stand the man and what he stood for.

The sentiment was very much mutual. Which is why Alexander stood just outside the doorway, gathering his thoughts and patience before going in to deal with the man. 

With a deep breath, he walks in with (what he hopes is) an air of confidence, chest puffed to make him seem taller than his 5’7 frame. Cocky grin in place, he tried to make himself take up as much space as possible.

“Ah, Hamilton. How nice of you to join us, finally making your glorious presence known among the masses.” Alas, there’s the rub, wearing a long magenta wool coat with his hand wrapped around the knob of a wooden cane. Thomas fucking Jefferson.

It wasn’t that the man was looked like the villain he was, which Alex found unfair. No, it seems that wealth wasn’t enough and was also blessed genetically. Like Washington, Jefferson was just a tall man, he used the fact against Alexander enough. Unlike Washington, however, Thomas was a thin, dark-skinned man. Always meticulously groomed, his locs were pushed away from his face, his beard trimmed and teeth so white that Hamilton had no doubt he had them professionally done. It’s as if the man made an art out of pretension, his socks alone were more likely to cost more than Alex’s nice, but still thrifted, winter coat. 

In short, the man knew he was attractive, and he was dripping snobbery and pride. He seemed to derive some sick joy in riling Alexander up as if it were some kind of hobby.

And to his annoyance, it was a hobby Jefferson excelled at.

Still, that doesn’t mean he has to let it show, and with an upturned chin, Alexander’s grin is blown into a full-on smile.

“Why, of course, Thomas, I am glad to be the reprieve of your otherwise sad, pathetic life. Anything for an adoring fan.”

He can handle this. He’s Alexander Hamilton, he can totally handle this.

* * *

 

He was not handling this. Not at all. It was only 15 minutes into the actual meeting, and already he and Jefferson were at each other's throats.

It had all started out business as usual. Alexander was going over his financial plan with how the Student Government would allocate its funds. Of course, Jefferson disagreed, as well as his lackey, James Madison. Hamilton believed that they should set a reserve aside for any future endeavors, and break the precedent that the Student Government often used money outside of the reserve to assume debts from a club on campus. Jefferson was of the mindset that you simply did not break such a tradition after all the students were in charge of the flourishing culture that drew many to the college in the first place.

The back and forth between the two remained civil. Right up until Jefferson called Hamilton a hypocrite and a greedy, opportunistic bastard.

And, well, all bets were off. Which is how Hamilton ended up standing on his chair, screaming into Jefferson’s face about the irony of _him_ calling Alexander a hypocrite.

“All I’m saying, Hammie, is that you of all people should appreciate the spreading of goodwill to those who need it. After all, isn’t it what got you away from that little island? La Croix, was it?” Alexander couldn’t hear the snickers above the blood pounding in his ears, and if he had, it would only spur on his anger.

“You know damn well that’s not the name and that it’s not the same thing, you pretentious fucker. And furthermore-”

He was cut off as he was pulled from his place on the chair by the supervising professor, Dr. Franklin. Normally, the elder man’s eyes would be sparkling with amusement, but all Alex saw was exasperation.

“Boys, that’s enough. We’ll table this discussion for another meeting, and on that note, I think it’d be most wise for us to dismiss after that...fiery debate. Any disagreements?” What followed could only be described as a resounding silence. “Good. Meeting adjourned.”

With those curt words of dismissal, the room began to grow loud with conversation, and for the second time that day, Alex found himself being manhandled out of the room by Angelica.

“Alexander James Hamilton, I asked you to do one thing and what do you do? You immediately disregard anything I said. You’re so hellbent on yelling at everyone about how wrong they are, yet you never stop to prove it. For someone so intelligent, you don’t think, do you?” Angelica’s foot was tapping on the tile in the empty hallway, only setting Alexander even more on edge.

He knew she was right. That was the worst part about this: she was right and he didn’t want her to be. But how would she know what it’s like, the need to make yourself be heard because otherwise, people would skim right by you? She’s a Schuyler, her father is a senator, her mother had connections that he could only dream of. Both sides came from old money, and they all had a presence. He hadn’t even met any of the other Schuylers, but he knew it was true. She would never feel the need to raise her voice, not when people are drawn to her when she enters a room. It was something she’d never _get,_ and he had no way of telling her that. 

After a moment of tense silence, she sighed and dropped her hand from his wrist in order to pinch her nose bridge. 

“I have no clue why I bother even talking to you, it's not going to make an ounce of difference.” At this, he gave a snort. “At least that shows you know me well, Ang. In my own defense, I was provoked, my honor was on the line,” he exclaimed, his hand coming up to his chest in a mockery of offense. 

Finally, that managed to make her giggle, and the tension was nearly entirely broken. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Lex. Do you have any dinner plans? My sisters are in the area and I was planning on eating with them, care to join?”

And as tempting as it was, he knew that if he blew off the guys, and more importantly John, again, they’d have his ass, and he admitted to her as much. 

“Well, raincheck, Mr. Hamilton? I know Peggy has been dying to meet you, especially now that her an Herc are...whatever they are?” 

“Miss Schuyler, it would be my honor,” he practically purred, grabbing her hand and planting another kiss on the back of it.

“I’m not the one you should be charming. Get out of here, and good luck, you sly dog.”

With a laugh, Hamilton started to back away from her, cocky grin back in place.

“Personally, I think I’m more of a tomcat, but who knows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im sorry again for the delay, but i finalllly figured out a schedule! Biweekly posts on Saturdays (this is early because im going out of town to Virginia!) also, as promised, i will post character descriptions for those mentioned in each chapter until everyone is introduced!
> 
> ALSO THE PLAYLIST IS LIVE, ENJOY!
> 
> Thomas Jefferson- Chris Lee  
> James Madison- Mathenee Treco  
> Angelica Schuyler- Renee Elise Goldsberry  
> Alexander Hamilton- Miguel Cervantes
> 
> Chapter Summary- Excerpt from "Citizenship in a Republic", by Theodore Roosevelt
> 
> and ofc, comments and feedback are what motivate me, kudos keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Hamilton fic, and first serious attempt at a multi-chap. Kudos and comments are always wonderful!!  
> Title of the fic comes from the song Die Young by Sylvan Esso  
> find me at justdanyplz.tumblr.com <3
> 
> The evergrowing playlist that fuels this all!


End file.
